<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Cigarette Ever by sapphire__waves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894443">Last Cigarette Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves'>sapphire__waves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sherlock and the reader attempt to quit smoking together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson &amp; Reader, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Cigarette Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr: sunkisseddaffodils.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After work, John came back to the flat to see it shrouded in smoke. He told his flatmate, Sherlock, thousands of times not to smoke inside, yet he never listened. He was going to have a word with him if only he could actually find him.</p>
<p>‘Sherlock!’, John yelled.</p>
<p>To his surprise, two voices replied to him.</p>
<p>‘Oh, hi, John’</p>
<p>Both you and Sherlock put out your cigarettes and saw John swarming towards where you were sitting on the couch. John stood in front of you both disappointed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>‘Now I can see why Sherlock smokes, but you Y/N? Since when did you ever smoke?’</p>
<p>Sherlock sniggered.</p>
<p>‘I knew they were a secret smoker from the day I met them, ’</p>
<p>John did not find this amusing.</p>
<p>‘Right, this has to stop now’</p>
<p>Sherlock rolled his eyes, sighing at his little outburst. Swiftly, he put on his coat and was about to head out before John stopped him. He ordered Sherlock to sit down again.</p>
<p>‘Both of you are to quit smoking from today. Doctor’s orders’</p>
<p>Doctor Watson asked both of you to hand over the cigarettes you had on your person. Reluctantly, Sherlock and you complied. After the interrogation was finished, John went home. The two of you were left sulking on the couch. Then Sherlock suddenly leapt off the sofa, heading straight for the door. You shouted after him:</p>
<p>‘Excuse me, where do you think you’re going?’</p>
<p>Sherlock grinned.</p>
<p>‘Where do you think? To get cigarettes.’</p>
<p>Y/N hurried over to the door, shutting it before the detective could leave. Both of your hands grasped the doorknob.</p>
<p>‘I won’t let you’</p>
<p>Sherlock looked bemused.</p>
<p>‘Why ever not?’</p>
<p>Continuing with the fight over the door, you pronounced:</p>
<p>‘We should do it’</p>
<p>You continued trying to convince him to quit.</p>
<p>‘Think of it as a challenge’</p>
<p>‘A Challenge? I could easily do it. It’d be a pointless exercise.’</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes, you declared:</p>
<p>‘Well then, prove it.’</p>
<p>Sherlock’s grip lessened on the door and he ran over to the kitchen counter where his laptop lay open. He was typing frantically on the computer. Clearly, he was searching for cases he could use as a replacement for the cigarettes. Truthfully, you knew that you’d find it just as hard to quit as Sherlock. Even though, he'd never admit that.  But surely if you had each other than you could get through it, right? Every second of the next few days was spent working on cases together to quench the thirst for cigarettes. One evening, both of you rushed over to Scotland Yard, demanding for Lestrade to give you a case. </p>
<p>‘I need a case. Give me a case!’</p>
<p>Lestrade was very concerned for the both of you. </p>
<p>‘Guys, I would give you one if there was any open at the moment’</p>
<p>Sherlock was growing more frustrated.</p>
<p>‘Then what are you useful for?’, he insulted the police detective.</p>
<p>With that snide comment, he left swiftly from the office. You uttered a lot of ‘sorry’s’ on behalf of Sherlock and ran after the consulting detective. Of course, he left you behind to presumably to return to the flat. ‘That bastard’, you whispered. You were exhausted for the night, so you headed home. In the cab home, you knew Sherlock would try to get some cigarettes, so you decided to kindly remind him by text you had removed his secret stash and that all convenience stores and shops local to him were ordered not to sell cigarettes to him by Mycroft. There was no reply. Half an hour later, you arrived home. You felt guilty, but you felt the urge so you looked for your secret stash under your mattress. It couldn’t hurt to have just one but it wasn’t there. Frantically, you searched all over your flat for secret stashes, but they were all gone. At that exact moment, your phone’s text notification went off. It said:</p>
<p>‘I did you the honour of removing your secret stashes too *smiley face* S.H’</p>
<p>Your mouth dropped.</p>
<p>‘You cock’, you messaged back.</p>
<p>The next day, you popped over to Baker Street looking for Sherlock. Mrs Hudson answered the door, saying that he wasn’t in at the moment. Well, he wasn’t with John or Lestrade. So he must be in his secret spot he likes to smoke in. You headed up to the roof of 221 Baker Street. Of course, there he was smoking whilst leaning on the railings while looking out onto the city of London. You had to admit; he did look rather attractive when he was smoking. As you jogged on over to him, you called out:</p>
<p>‘You failed’</p>
<p>Sherlock turned around, smiling:</p>
<p>‘So did you’</p>
<p>Offended, you retorted:</p>
<p>‘Well, actually I didn’t’</p>
<p>‘Well, close enough, you gave in to the temptation. Too bad I was there to stop you’</p>
<p>You joined him, gesturing for him to pass over the cigarette. You took a quick puff and then asked:</p>
<p>‘How on earth did you get this?’</p>
<p>Sherlock tried to look innocent as he answered:</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I may have paid a homeless man £50 for it’</p>
<p>You passed the cigarette back to him, laughing.</p>
<p>‘Jesus! Well anyway, we were doing so well. This is the longest I’ve been clean and I owe it all to you.’</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled softly.</p>
<p>‘Well then maybe we shouldn’t give up just yet, ’</p>
<p>He held up the cigarette declaring:</p>
<p>‘This is our last cigarette ever, for real this time’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>